


马蒂厄我们来养宠物吧

by Alravia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 在家煮面的德比希突然感觉背后一凉，往常他有这种感觉时都没什么好事发生。
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Mathieu Debuchy
Kudos: 1





	马蒂厄我们来养宠物吧

**Author's Note:**

> 给姬友[吃货蛇]的生贺~ 渣文能哄姑娘开心就好了=v=  
> 清水HE小甜饼，一发完结。  
> 这文从头到尾都是瞎编的，别信：）。OOC方面目测有剧毒。

吉鲁跟德比希吵架了。  
吉鲁脾气一上来，也没管对方是不是要跟他一起回家，径自拎起包往停车场走。  
虽说他们住在一起，但两人还是为图方便各买了一辆车。  
吉鲁看着停在自己车旁边的那辆，突然起性踹上一脚。车轮没怎么样，倒是吉鲁自己被震得脚疼。

法国前锋不想跟一个不会说话的物体置气，堵着气开车驶离科尔尼基地。  
吉鲁觉得今晚的伦敦堵得特别厉害。  
等他终于快到家时，他感觉已经没那么气了。但他依然不想早回家。  
最后他索性把车扔在临时站，揣起钥匙准备步行一段。

吉鲁就是这么遇见“吃货”的。  
“吃货”是一条黄黑色的小蛇。  
叫“吃货”是因为法国人在路边看见它时，它正围成圆，圈起了一小堆零食。这些零食包括：几条蚯蚓和泥鳅，疑似煎蛋的东西，不知从哪里弄来的一小块鸡翅以及一只不动了的小兔子，同时它嘴里还咬着条被吃了一半的鱼。吉鲁顺着它尾巴的方向看过去，望见一条小溪。  
这让吉鲁觉得，它是条聪明的小蛇，虽然有点贪吃。

小蛇好像感觉到路人在看它，盘起身子匍匐着往吉鲁这边缓缓移动。  
法国人有点懵，小学课上老师说遇见蛇追怎么办来着，是跑还是不跑？吉鲁见小蛇不大，来势又不凶，想了想没动，眼看着这条蛇接近他，吐着信子围着他转了一圈，然后爬上他出门前擦了很久的皮鞋，盘成一团蚊香不动了。  
此刻他不知是该吐槽自己脚大还是这蛇太小。

吉鲁想或许自己抬脚走路，蛇就会害怕然后跑开，于是他便这样做了。然而结果是小蛇怕自己掉下去，慌乱之中迅速调整姿势，变成一盘蛇头居中的蚊香，而尾巴绕上吉鲁的脚踝。  
力道不松倒也不紧，吉鲁觉得自己像带着一条又细又凉的脚链，还是黄黑相间的那种。  
法国人又试着甩甩自己的右脚，小蛇始终稳稳地趴在鞋面上。吉鲁不解：它不要它的那些零食了吗？随即转念一想，明白了：大概是自己太帅，迷得蛇蛇不舍得离开了。

吉鲁不知道这条蛇有没有毒，也不知道它有没有主人，但他突然冒出一个大概会被德比希骂的念头：养个宠物吧！就在家里，他俩一起照顾它。  
吉鲁抬起脚，尽可能地俯下身子说：“小吃货，跟我回家好不好？”  
小蛇吐吐信子，金色的眼睛睁得大大的。吉鲁离近看完更喜欢它了，和自己染的发色一样呢！

在家煮面的德比希突然感觉背后一凉，往常他有这种感觉时都没什么好事发生。  
他看看表，照理说吉鲁早该回来了。虽然还在气头上，可他还是控制不住开始担心。  
再等十分钟，如果还是没回家就打电话。德比希这样默念，把料包倒进锅里。  
吉鲁在德比希正想回屋拿手机时到家的，见到桌上摆着双人份的晚餐，吉鲁咧嘴笑开：“等我去洗个手就来啊！”说完逃也似的往楼上蹿。  
德比希觉得有点奇怪，吉鲁不是那种消完气还迟迟抓着尴尬不放死要面子的人，他这种行径只能说明：他有事瞒着自己。  
德比希悄悄跟了上去，在拐角处卡死角看见吉鲁正从杂物室往外翻东西，神色像在找东西。  
这是犯什么病？德比希猫腰盯了半天，直到看见吉鲁对着一个小笼子喜笑颜开并把一条小蛇放进去才明白过来：好你个吉鲁！我不让你往家领人，你就往家领蛇！  
德比希不动声色地回到客厅，盘算着一会怎么展开对话。

他们刚才是因为队里新来的霍尔丁而吵架的。  
事情是这样的，吉鲁在没跟德比希商量的情况下主动邀请霍尔丁来家里住上一阵子，说直到新人在伦敦找到合适的住所再搬出去。吉鲁当然是好心，但他不知道家里空余的那两间屋子最近都在漏水根本没法住人，而德比希还没来得及打电话叫物业来修。德比希知道霍尔丁的事还是听钱伯斯说的，晚上训练结束吉鲁去洗澡，见他不在钱伯斯这才来找德比希说霍尔丁不好意思开口，他替他谢谢吉鲁的好意。毫不知情的德比希跟吉鲁就此理论起来，德比希生气的原因是吉鲁不但一点不顾家，现在就连做决定也不考虑自己的意见了。而吉鲁觉得德比希简直莫名其妙，他不知道家里漏水嘛，而且霍尔丁不是已经住钱伯斯家不过来了吗，这事也没造成什么坏影响，干嘛对他吼。

所以现在一样的戏码又上演了，吉鲁又不跟他商量，直接往家里弄了一条蛇。  
他有想过他买回来是谁照顾吗？  
德比希头疼的想，当初的在一起简直就像脑子一热决定的，等到两个人真正生活在一起了，才发现问题远没有当初想的那么简单。过日子不是只要彼此相爱就够了，摩擦那么多，看不惯的小事也会随着距离拉近被无限放大，而想要顺利解决这些，沟通和包容是必不可少的。每次他和吉鲁小吵小闹之后，双方都会用不同的方式表示歉意，看来包容这一点上他们做的不错。但是对于沟通，德比希觉得是时候让吉鲁学着在做决定之前和他知会一声。

吉鲁放好小蛇匆匆洗完手就下楼吃饭，坐到桌前吉鲁发现德比希对着他笑的吓人，他把拿起的叉子又放下了，摊摊手说：“对不起马蒂厄，霍尔丁的事是我不对，我道歉。”  
德比希收起笑容问：“你真觉得自己错了？”  
吉鲁连着点好几下头，样子非常乖巧，德比希觉得自己更生气了，他接着问：“那你说说自己错在哪儿了？”  
看到德比希挑眉，吉鲁下意识地咽咽口水说：“嗯……我不该不事先跟你打招呼”说完瑟缩着瞄德比希脸色，见对方缓和一些但好像还在等下一句才继续开口，“我对家里的事一点都不了解，不该把一切都堆给你一个人忙。”  
德比希心想：哼，你这不是都挺明白的吗，晚上还跟我装什么熊孩子胡搅蛮缠的。  
吉鲁悬着的心终于放下来，他知道现在对话只剩下他宣誓改正就可以回归正轨了，于是他清清嗓子说：“马蒂厄，以后我们轮流打扫房子好了，忙不过来的时候就请女佣。”  
德比希点点头示意继续。  
“以后再有类似的事，我会跟你商量好再做决定的。”  
德比希终于听见他最想要的说法了，打不打扫屋子都是次要的，日子要是还想过下去，吉鲁就不能再像以前一样总是执意孤行了。

但蛇呢，那蛇现在又算怎么回事？

德比希怀着心事低头挑起面条，对面吉鲁开心地往嘴里塞着，边塞边说：“唉呀饿死我了！还是马蒂厄做的面条好吃，比球队食堂那饭好吃多了”说完又觉得自己说了不该说的话，连忙转了话头，“马蒂厄做什么都好吃，我真幸福啊！”  
德比希现在听这种话都不会脸红了，更别提当初的那种少年心悸了，但他心里还是美滋滋的。和刚刚成为恋人时不太一样的是，现在这种美滋滋更温暖更有家的感觉，而那时除了高兴还是高兴，他根本没心思想别的。  
但德比希还是没忘记楼上那条小蛇。他想等等看，看吉鲁会不会主动说出来。

好消息是：德比希等到了。  
坏消息是：蛇不是吉鲁买的，而是他在路边捡的。  
德比希想把沾满油水的盘子糊吉鲁脸上，就你这样的还想养宠物，我养你一个就够累了好吗！

吉鲁见德比希似乎是想拒绝自己提出的“马蒂厄我们来养宠物吧！”的提议，立马勤快地收起刀叉和盘子冲去厨房洗了起来。完事后又搂又哄地领着德比希上楼看这条小蛇，边走边说这蛇是多么的通人性看见自己就不舍得离开了。  
德比希根本没往心里去，只当是吉鲁顺嘴瞎说的，哪就会有那么神奇的蛇了，就算有也不会被他这个傻帽遇上！  
但是没过几分钟德比希就发现自己错了，小蛇被放出笼子以后直接缠上了自己的手，假装自己是条黄黑手链。说不害怕是假的，德比希以前可没养过这种动物，但令他安心的是，小蛇爬向他的整个过程都很温柔，而且手腕处的感觉也不勒，反倒有些温凉，就现在的这个夏末时节而言很舒服。

吉鲁自豪地说：“看吧马蒂厄，我就说它很通人性的。我觉得它好像很喜欢你，我刚才叫你不要动是对的吧！”德比希抬起左手弹了凑过来的吉鲁一个脑瓜崩。  
“马蒂厄你都不爱我了，这时候不该给我一个奖励的吻才对嘛？”  
德比希忍不住笑起来，最后答应吉鲁，明天带吃货去看兽医，如果医生说蛇蛇无危害可以当宠物养，那他们就收养它。  
是的，吉鲁已经自作主张的叫蛇蛇吃货了，德比希也很喜欢这个名字于是对吉鲁说下不为例。

**_一周后_ **

“马蒂厄你见到我的袜子了吗？”起床起晚了的吉鲁正在卧室四处乱翻，地上的吃货蛇跑来蹭蹭他脚背，然后往衣架后面钻。法国人扒开昨晚乱丢的衣服，果然找到了自己的袜子。吉鲁高兴地想：小吃货越来越懂事啦！结果穿完袜子抬头看见吃货蛇对他吐了下信子，夸张地以大S型路线游走了。  
吉鲁懵了，怎么，他现在已经到了被一条蛇嫌弃的地步了吗？  
他不觉得是自己看错了，小吃货就是在嘲讽他，他可以肯定。

在他和德比希吃早餐时，吃货蛇爬回自己在沙发边的小窝，一个软软的小笼子，德比希那天带蛇看完医生买的，一同买回的还有一大包蛇粮。吉鲁趁德比希不在时偷偷看过蛇粮，闻起来跟猫粮狗粮比差远了，但他知道这包东西可比那些什么粮的贵多了。  
吃货蛇甚至还有自己的一只电动小老鼠玩具！！！

吉鲁有时候觉得自己在这个家，活得还不如一条蛇。德比希每天都会陪蛇蛇玩上一小时，还会带它出门散步，而他呢？  
吉鲁觉得自己失宠了，蛇蛇自从见了德比希就不总来缠着自己了，同时德比希有了蛇蛇陪他的时间也变少了。  
吉鲁停下思路，低下头扒拉起煎蛋和培根。自己想啥呢？居然吃一条蛇的醋。

就这样几个月过去了，吉鲁发现蛇蛇和德比希越来越亲密，晚上有时候睡觉他会在被窝里摸出一条蛇，这就很恐怖了。他不是没听过那个：男子搂宠物睡觉，醒来发现某器官缺失的笑话。发生在自己身上他才觉得这故事有点惊悚，不过蛇蛇每次被他拽出被窝以后都会爬回来，但之后不是继续猫回被窝，而是在吉鲁身边盘起来。吉鲁有时会起玩心，把这一小团当成个肉饼横着飞送出去，而吃货蛇居然就配合他直到落地也假装自己是张黄黑饼。

吉鲁开始渐渐习惯和德比希每晚一起溜蛇的日子，有时候赶上周末有比赛，他们会提前到中午。邻里都夸他们养了一条漂亮的小蛇，当然他们不知道这蛇有多聪明。每次有人夸它时，吃货蛇都会跑回吉鲁和德比希中间，在他们脚前横躺成一条，像根粗面条。人们都说德比希真能干，不但家务料理得好，养蛇还有一套，训练成这样都可以。吉鲁听完感觉自己似乎又被人遗忘了，但这又有什么关系呢，自从养了蛇蛇，他和德比希好像再也没吵过架。

虽然蛇蛇的确起到了生活调和剂的一部分作用，但更多的是吉鲁从学着照顾小吃货开始懂得了怎么来照顾这个家，照顾他以前不会经常注意到的有关德比希的心情。

和以前追求时的注意不一样，以前吉鲁想的只是德比希喜欢什么，自己买来或者花心思讨好就行了；而现在他所关心的是德比希在操心什么，思考的是德比希望他们可以一起去做哪些事，可以一起做成哪些事，而他又在过程中扮演了什么样的角色，起到了什么样的作用。

吉鲁在不知不觉中已经从一个需要德比希照顾到无微不至的孩子变成了一个可以帮德比希分担压力和德比希一同扛起难题解决矛盾的伴侣了。  
所以摩擦少了，日子更加平淡了。像一杯掺了蜜的清水，看似无味，而其中的甜美饮者自知。  
这一切都被德比希看在眼里，他觉得是时候可以谈下一步了，比如结婚。

结果吃货蛇的主人却突然找上门来，据说是靠着邻里传闻找来的。  
吉鲁孩子脾气上来了，说什么都不想见人家。德比希只好自己下楼去开门，请人家进屋。  
来人眼睛挺大的操着一口德国口音的英语，不太流利地说：“吓死我了，以为蛇丢了呢！”  
德比希虽然心里有点不是滋味，但还是去泡了茶。  
男子喝完茶说：“我能见见它吗？”  
德比希从窝里掏出小吃货，它比刚来时胖了好几圈。  
男子开心地接过摸了半天，最后又把蛇蛇还给德比希说：“它在你这里过得好就行了。老实说这也不是我的蛇，是我爱人的，他之前不幸出车祸了……”

德比希刚想开口说对不起，结果躲在会客厅隔壁的吉鲁突然蹦出来说：“真抱歉听到这样的消息，但你能挺过来的，相信我。”  
男子看着这个突然出现在自己眼前的人一脸真诚却红了眼眶，喃喃地说：“怪不得……真像啊……”  
吉鲁不解地看向德比希，德比希冲他做个鬼脸，心想你都把人家吓哭了。

男子最后道别时表示了感谢，希望他们能好好照顾蛇蛇。  
吉鲁和德比希承诺一定会的，然后目送这个大眼睛德国人离开了他们的家。  
“马蒂厄我看他一个人的样子好难受啊……”德比希又何尝不是。  
然后吉鲁突然跑回去锁上大门，德比希愣了一会才反应过来大喊：“奥利维尔你怎么这么幼稚！再不开门你晚上就没有炒饭吃了！！！”

过了能有十分钟门锁才有响动，德比希推门进去，吉鲁脱得只剩一条珊瑚色内裤，双手摊开，捧着吃货蛇，蛇蛇盘成个心形，探出来的头上顶着一个戒指。  
吉鲁单膝下跪说：“马蒂厄·德比希，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
他想这个求婚方式想了很久，在这几天想实行时，却出了蛇主人这个差头。  
好在有惊无险，他们可爱的吃货蛇依然是家里的一员。  
劫后余生的吉鲁就在刚刚决定不拖了，别人形单影只实在是太可怜了，他可不想和德比希也留下什么遗憾。  
德比希没憋住笑出声，被吉鲁套上戒指以后直接抱回楼上了。

吃货蛇表示，自己窝里还有一大包新蛇粮够它吃上一阵子的。

Fin.

姑娘生日快乐~


End file.
